1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a BALUN (BALance to UNbalance transformer), a broadcast receiving apparatus using the same, and method of forming thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a microstrip-type BALUN, a broadcast receiving apparatus using the same, which have improved performance, including improved performance for high-frequency signals, and a method of forming a microstrip-type BALUN.
2. Description of the Related Art
A BALUN (BALance to Unbalance transformer) is an element for transforming unbalanced signals into balanced signals. In other words, the BALUN is interposed between an element outputting unbalanced signals and an element receiving balanced input signals, thereby facilitating smooth signal transmission between the two elements.
The BALUN may be used in a broadcast receiving apparatus such as a set top box to transform unbalanced broadcasting signals into balanced broadcasting signals. Conventionally, a ferrite-type BALUN 10 shown in FIG. 1 has been used most widely in the broadcast receiving apparatus. The ferrite-type BALUN 10 is implemented by winding a coil around a ferrite core.
Since such a ferrite-type BALUN 10 is a lumped constant element, there is a problem that performance thereof is degraded for high-frequency signals (frequency above 1800 MHz, particularly).
Accordingly, the broadcast receiving apparatus using the ferrite-type BALUN 10 has a weakness in receiving satellite broadcasting signals with high-frequency.